Chaos of Tomorrow
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Chp 4 up ! The wizarding world is living chaos, somehow exposed. Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! Half AU!
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Chaos of Tomorrow_

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** _The wizarding world is living chaos, somehow exposed. Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! Half AU!_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Action/Adventure/ Sci-Fi

**Status:** BETAED by Lady Lynn, Thank you sooooooo much

**Notes:** I want this story to have some complicated twisted scenes just to make you think Don't flame me but I don't know much of technology and computer things so I made some "theories" up. **This Story is half AU because the time is not the same. Harry was born on 1993 here, so if Harry is 17 years old in this story them it is the year 2010. All futuristic! I'm explaining these scenes for those who did not grasp it** **so E-mail me:**

Normal lettersactual actions ( Year: 2010)

_Italic letter: past actions ( Year: 1998) Like flashbacks._

_**Bold Italic letter: computer screen**_

**Bold letters:**a Mysterious Voice

**Prologue**

August 28, 2010

11:40 pm

...He stared blankly at his dorm's roof, waiting for September 1st to arrive...

...The place around him dimmed, becoming hollow...

Something came into view...

A man...

A black haired man sitting in front a blinking and flashing screen...

_He looked at the blinking, flat screen asking for information. He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes getting irritated for spending endless hours sitting and staring at the weird number codings, processing them, most of them marking failure._

He shook his head trying to shake the images away...

A strong voice erupted somewhere...

"_You out to take a break?" A man said behind him. His voice was strong, mysterious and curious._

"_Not until I get the program ready," the sitting man replied._

He tried to shake them off, open his eyes, but he couldn't move, the images were still there...

"_You're not planning on activating that thing."_

"_I must. I don't want to fail again..."_

"_Are you blind? That thing is still not capable of identifying anything."_

_The man did not bother to turn while he spoke," I added some new programs that I made-"_

"_Please stop this, you can't try it now!"_

"_I must, Aberforth."_

"_Are you insane? That thing is not finished. You-" Angrily, the black haired man turned, standing up and grasping the back of his chair._

_The older man with a gray beard and hair stared into the glaring silver eyes of his companion. "Will you stop calling her 'thing'? She has a name!"_

Even if he could see his silver eyes, the black haired man's face was still soaked by the shadows. The older man was clearly visible, though; and he looked so familiar...

"_You're taking this too serious. This is just a robot!" The black haired man slammed his fist on his desk._

"_She is my niece and I'm willing to turn her as human as possible!"_

"_Human? When you haven't been able to make all those Realians just like you said? If I remind you she is equipped with immense military OME category..." He pushed his chair away, now facing the older man, silver eyes glaring into blue ones._

"_You're the one who thinks of this as a weapon! I should have known! Dumbledore's brother! What more could I have expected?"_

"_Reg-"_

"_Get the hell out! I've had enough with you!"_

"_You can't push me out of this project!" The black haired man crossed his arms incredulously._

"_I can't? Try me! I built her! I know her better than you do, and if I don't want to continue this bloody weaponry operation I can take her away anytime I want!"_

"_You can't complete her System! Last time you tried to do it for yourself and failed to protect the Potters."_

The Potters? His parents? Wasn't Peter their secret keeper? The traitor?

_He gritted his teeth at the old man and finally slumped on his chain, ignoring the older man's triumphant smirk. "You bloody bastard, you sure can throw the truth in someone's face."_

"_Look, we must take time-"_

"_When are we going to try the system? We can't rely on theories and modes! We have to try the bloody thing for real or else the weaponry will not work!"_

"_I brought you your tea sir," both turned to look at the small girl, with yellowish eyes and long platinum hair, holding a tray. She was clad in a tight, light blue dress and high heeled boots. She was no more than 4'5". _

"_Thank you KIKI," he said softly gesturing to the small girl approaching him. He picked up the hot tea from the tray and sipped it lightly._

"_Is it good?"_

"_Perfect," he said, smiling as he placed the cup on his desk. He leaned over and whispered something to the small girl. She nodded her head and left the room._

"_What did you tell Realian 0087?" Aberforth asked, eyeing his companion suspiciously._

"_KIKI," he corrected, half glaring through the edge of his cup. He turned his chair around and gazed at the screen, typing._

_**October 23, 1998**_

_**Project: 00-00-00-00-1**_

_**SAR-IAS Systems**_

_**Programmer:**_

_**Regulus Black**_

_**Coding database...Programming and adding new data...**_

_**100 acceptable database...**_

"_Yes! Perfect!" he exclaimed, joy gleaming in his silver eyes. He typed some more letters and hit enter. The screen flashed a medium size square with dark red edges and black background:_

_**Starting percent...**_

_**1 Complete for activation...**_

"_I'm launching the activation."_

"_WHAT!"_

He was confused, yet he was mildly interested in this thing both men were talking about. If he only could see a little closer, if only the light were a little more bright...

A painful screeching noise erupted in his mind; filling his ears... he turned and tossed in his bed...

There was a voice... A monotonous voice...

"_**Relinquish your pain unto me..."**_

_The voice of a man screamed, "SAR-IAS!" _

Someone was screaming... _Blood was everywhere_...

"**Open your eyes... Harry..."**

TBC...

Notes: Hope you like this prologue. Does it sound interesting? I bet you thought it was Sirius this black haired man eh? Sometimes I have a bad image of Dumbledore and his family XD I can't help it!


	2. The End of the Magic

**Title:** _Chaos of Tomorrow_

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** _The wizardry world is living chaos of their unknown expose, __Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. __Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! half AU!_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

**Category:** Action/Adventure/ Sci-Fi

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** I want this story to have some complicated twisting scene just to make you think **This Story is Au because the time is not the same. Harry was born on 1993 here, so if Harry has 17 years on this story them it is the year 2010. All futuristic!**

**Boldletters: Someone's voices. I won't tell who. You have to find out.**

* * *

There was a voice... A monotone voice...

"**Relinquish your pain unto me..."**

_The voice of a man screamed, "SAR-IAS!" _

Someone was screaming... _Blood was everywhere_...

"**Open you eyes... Harry..."**

**Chaos of Tomorrow**

**Chapter One:** The End of the Magic

**August 29, 2010**

"Wake up you bloody boy! And stop screaming!"

He snapped his eyes open, catching his breath. Hastily, sitting up, he explored his surrounding. He made out the familiar blurry shapes of his trunk over the far end of the wall and his owl's cage; he was still on his room. He slumped back on his bed, messing his sweating raven hair and reaching for his round framed glasses over the night table.

Ever morning as usual, he would finger his scar. It usually felt warm over his touch but today it sent shiver down his spine. Something must be wrong but the fact is that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived have absolutely no communication whatsoever with his magical world and what the Great Dark Lord is planning next and that annoy the raven boy allot.

He shook the covers off and reached for his baggy blue jeans. He was still slim, not as skinny as previous year for Quidditch practice had given him faint marked muscles and a better healthy body. His face was rounder but still conserving the innocence of a once orphan boy while his eyes shine with a luminous emerald color.

"Get down this instant boy!"

Harry sighed at the screeching voice of his aunt from downstairs while slipped his short sleeved shirt on. "I'm coming!"

Even if he knew the house of the Dursley was really protected against any magical attack and covered with unique wards Harry still keep his wand on his pocket for emergency. He would be a dumb wizard if he doesn't have one when he need it most.

He ran off the stairs, unable to brush his teeth to see a tall woman sitting on the living room with his uncle. She wore a formal female suit, square glasses and her chestnut hair pushed into a bum.

Petunia grasped his forearm rather harshly while hissing, "I don't know the meaning of this but if you mention something about your kind you'll-" But Aunt Petunia never finished the sentence when she half shoved him inside the living room and earning the woman's attention.

It was when Harry noticed her chocolate eyes behind her glasses and appearances. She was about her thirties. "Ah so you must be Mr. Potter."

"Yes I am," he answered, looking rather confused.

"I'm Miriam McKinley, Harry James Potter," she whispered standing up and circling the raven boy, "You say he is your nephew Mr. Dursley?

"Well yes, his parents died on a car crash and we ended up taking care of him."

"And this scar?" the woman asked, fingering his lighting bolt scar. Her touched was cold against his skin as if Voldemort...

"My parents-" he tried to say but Uncle Vernon glare made him change his words. "Got it on a car crash."

"What an awful scar to get on a car accident. Perhaps it has something to do with your parent's reputation?"

She stared intently at him as if trying to read his mind by looking at his green orbs. Harry knew there was something fishy about all this and he didn't like it at all.

"Which school is he assisting?" she asked.

"St. Brutus."

"St. Brutus?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She reached for her briefcase and took a small electronic device, typing some letter. "Are you sure? I don't find any database of him assisting St. Brutus Mr. Dursley."

Vernon was speechless; lies were not good with this woman. "But there must be-" he tried to say but the woman took out an old parchment with an old shield of a neat H.

Harry tired to hide his panic, his surprise and his curiosity of why that woman possessed such parchment, however at the sight of the parchment both Petunia and Vernon paled.

"The Ministry of England found this parchment on a hidden anti-government sector and says the name of certain students assisting a school not recognized by the Ministry."

"Clearly it says," she continued opening the parchment, "Harry James Potter is assisting a Witchcraft school called Hogwarts."

Harry felt his heart dropped to his stomach. They found that on an anti government sector? They couldn't possibly... They couldn't possibly discover the Ministry of Magic could they?

His hand slipped over his pocket, grasping his wand to calm his nerves. He always thought having his wand on his side calm him on very horrible situation but this one was an extreme one. What if he can't go back to Hogwarts?

Miriam noticed Harry's hand shaking slipping in to his pocket and smirked. "Now, Now Mr. Potter, there's no need to be scare, I won't bite. If you kindly empty your pockets and find no evidence of your assistance to this school you are all are free of charges."

He felt his throat dry. Damn why didn't he left it upstairs. "Do what she says boy," Vernon said.

He took a sharp break and emptied his left pocket...

Luckily no galleons just Muggle coins...

"Now your right one."

He looked nervously at Vernon who happens to understand that the raven boy did have the wand over his pocket. "Eh Petunia why don't you bring our guest some refreshment. Go and help you aunt boy."

But before they could dash to the kitchen and owl fly in Miriam screamed as the owl fly around her head and dropping a letter on her feet before flying out the window.

Harry dashed up to pick up the letter but it was too late, Miriam has already bend over and picked the letter. He felt his insides going colder and paler as the woman open the letter and a smirk spread over her lips. Opening her mouth she read out load:

_The wizardry world is living chaos at the moment Harry, what ever happens, don't leave the house. Signed, Arthur Weasley._

"Familiar with the Weasley? Bunch of wizard folks, as investigated. So you do have assisted the same school as his freckled sons." She smirked heartless and turned to looks at the shocked paled Dursleys.

"I thought better than mixing with such likes, Mr. Dursley. You will be charge for you lack of reason on this situation and I'm taking Mr. Potter with me." But before she could grasp the raven boy's forearm, Harry already have his wand out pointing it at the woman.

"One step and you'll be toasted," he threatened just as he does with Dudley.

"Lower that bloody stick of yours boy, if you don't want things to get complicate."

He shook his head, gripping his wand for dear life. "You cannot perform magic anymore."

"As if would do any damage to my record, "he replied yet his eyes did not matched his words.

"Give me that-"

"Supefy!" the red jet light hit the woman on the chest. For a split second Harry was relief but when the woman did not fall down unconsciously, panic covered his senses. But he threw her a stunning spell!

"I did tell you, did I?" the woman say brushing her suit. "Your little hocus pocus world is no longer a secret. We're well protected against it."

"Impossible," he said shaking his head, "It was enchanted away from the Muggle's eyes."

"That is of course if you have a way to make it visible for the rest."

Harry tried to think clearly. How he will escape this woman's claw when he's not allowed to leave the house? Could all this be a silly trap of Voldemort to lure him out of the house and into his hands? Then again he could simply ignore Mr. Weasley's warning, dash up his room and fly off on his broom somewhere he couldn't be caught.

Last thought sounds reasonable enough for Harry at the moment. "Anywhere is better than here," he mumbled to himself. He dashed upstairs ignoring the threats and protests from the woman and kicked his door open.

Hedwig, was currently landing on the window frame and hooted cheerfully at him. "Go Hedwig, get the hell out of here!" he hissed at the owl. She looked at him acidly but did what she was told. He yanked his wardrobe open and picked up his broom.

He was hurrying out of the window when a sharp long needle hit the back of his neck and a warm liquid spread through his body. His muscles became numb, his wand and broom hit the floor.

He was falling to his knees as the place became blurry shapes, "No," he whispered hoarsely.

"**Don't worry; everything will be all right..."**

TBC...

* * *

Notes: Does it sound good? I don't think so but I needed a chapter one of some explanation to start the real thing hehehe!

* * *

**Liliz Black©2005 **


	3. Vulnerable and Hopeless

**Title:** _Chaos of Tomorrow_

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** _The wizardry world is living chaos of their unknown expose, __Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. __Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! half AU!_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

**Category:** Action/Adventure/ Sci-Fi

**Status:** UNBETAED( willing to help? e-mail me )

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Vulnerable and Hopeless

He rested his cheek at the palm of his hand while he pressed his elbows on the table. This definitely was not like Hogwarts. He poked on his breakfast while he thought on the events occurred. It had been one week after he was taken from the Dursley's house and forced him to assist this military school. This was not the only reason why Harry was in a down mood, it was the fact he wasn't allowed to keep a single thing.

All his books, clothes, magical instruments and even his photo albums were confiscated from him. He, like a stupid idiot, begged pathetically to let him keep at least his parents album but they all laughed at him. They dragged the damn trunk out and to who knows where, that really made his blood boil for three days.

Not to add, he was the only one from his year at Hogwarts to be there. He had encounter few Hogwarts students, some he only had see walking around the corridors but never knew them. Most of them were second years and third years but there was no sign of Ron of Hermione anywhere.

Harry of course, never left the Dursley's house, so therefore he hadn't see Ron and Hermione since their departure from last year. He hoped he would meet then on Diagon Alley but Dumbledore notify him Diagon Alley was now restricted and only older wizard can go to such place so that left all the student with no books and just lectures for the next year. But the next year never came...

"You have five minutes to finish!" the fat lady over the kitchen counters drawled.

Harry sighed and tried to chew down the cold non-tasting egg and the horribly sausage. He thought they would be lent new clothes since they weren't allowed to bring something of their possession but damn, a camouflage military suit for everyday? He rather assists the public Muggle he was to on his eleven year.

The lady over the counter shouted at them to hurry up and dispose their tray while a young scowling man on his twenties rather pushed them out of the Dinning Hall and out into the Sunny hot grounds. Before stepping out Harry looked over his reflection over the window, seeing his surname Potter written on his right chest pocket and his now messy but shorter black hair sticking out from his camouflage hat.

"Move!"

Harry had learned over the last days, never to defy your Sargent and his orders. Doing so you can easily end up in detention and as a punishment you'll have to pass more work than the rest over the training ground.

The training grounds were an arid earthy place with lots of weird wooden structures, objects and dangerous things to challenge and achieve. No wonder why soldier were so broad and stronger; Harry even wonder if Auror have to pass for the same thing.

"Straight up!" The old grumpy strict man shouted.

Harry and the rest nine boys did so completely waiting for their next command. That is when a voice broke through catching everyone's attention and forcing some to look at the source.

"Here it is sir, the last boy," the slim petite woman in a formal suit said while shoving the boy ahead.

"How dare you touch me you filthy little Mudblood!" the boy drawled. That voice was vaguely familiar to Harry.

Harry turned, and his thoughts were true. The boy was as pale as always with white blonde short hair and steeling glaring silver eyes. He had the same outfit as him, holding his hat on his hand angrily and the surname _Malfoy_ spelling on his right pocket chest.

"Watch your mouth! All of you to the floor! I want a hundred push up!" They all hurried down to the floor and start counting silently. While doing them Harry notice Malfoy had not gotten down and was staring incredulously at the Sargent.

The Sargent also noticed him and glared at him, "I'm definitely am not sinking so slow as to worship your orders."

For a split second Harry saw how the Sargent turn red and yanked Malfoy from his forearm and shoved him down to the floor. The blonde hit the floor hard coughing up dirt. Harry watched with the others, how the Sargent picked up a dirty heavy bag and dropped it on the blonde's back.

The blonde, who was struggling to get up, fell back instantly when the bag hit his back. "Bloody hell! How do you expect me to move with this bloody thing on my back!" The blonde exclaimed incredulously. Harry found the scene rather amusing

"I don't see a problem."

"Problem? Then why they don't have the bag over their backs, that the bloody problem!" he snarled.

"They seem to watch their words around Mr. Malfoy, something you still need to learn."

"You-" Draco started to say but the Sargent noticed the silence around and turned around.

"What all of you staring at? Get back to your training!"

Minutes later Harry found himself hogging almost three entire miles around the training ground. Every now and then Harry would peer through the ground to watch the blonde still struggling to get the hundred push ups finish while the Sargent screaming at him.

Malfoy looked around while trying to finish the push up and noticed a familiar black messy hair, and four eyed boy, a boy he liked to taunt and tease since his eleven years running along with the rest boys the 3 miles around the ground. His mind only processed two words...

Oh

Shit

* * *

Hours later as they were done, Harry looked at the blonde, who was now forced to do the rest of their training with the same bag over his back. For the first time, Harry felt a bit of pity towards the blonde. If only he watched his mouth. 

They continued their normal day of short period of classes and hours or training. At the end of the day Harry was exhausted hitting the beds after the showers. He heard the room cleaner lady saying about him sharing his room with a roommate. The Sargent got this idea along with the Commanders to shortened the rooms and place roommates. It was the reason why Harry was trying not to fall asleep.

Beside his bed was a night table dividing both of their beds with simple bed clothes; his roommate's bed was beside the window showing the training grounds. The shower door was at the far right of the room near where he keeps his military uniforms.

The knob turned slowly and a figure limping step in, shoving the door close behind him. Harry stared shocked at all the bruises, cut lips and sore eye that cover the once beauty of Draco Malfoy. Draco noticed the raven boy looking at him; his heart stopped at the process. He could make out the hidden scar and the luminous green eyes behind the round glasses.

"No way," Draco whispered, "Not you of all people!"

"Yes roommates." Draco look completely pissed off. He did not share another word to the raven boy as he made his way to the showers.

"If only mother had let me curse them with father's spell none of this would had happened, let along sharing a room with bloody Potter on a bloody Muggle military school!" he heard Draco whispered before closing the door.

Silence overcame Harry. He felt so bad for the blonde's punishment that morning yet he couldn't understand why. Draco is his enemy, his nemesis, why he would feel bad for him? He deserved it for not watching his mouth...did he? Maybe Harry's thoughts and hates towards the blonde might becoming confused by the fact, both are living the same thing:

Dragged away from their magical world.

Minutes later, Harry heard the bathroom door open and he hastily cover himself with the bedclothes faking he's asleep as the blonde mess his wet hair and gaze at his bed. Harry thought he might shiver under his gaze.

"So much for a live, Potter," he whispered, "Both rich and famous, under the Muggle's command."

Draco threw the covers over his body and turn off the lights. Harry narrowed his eyes sadly at the darkness...

'You're right Draco, so much for a live...'

TBC...

* * *

Notes: Hope you people like it. Does it was good? Tell me! Review!

* * *

Liliz Black©2005


	4. Let’s Befriend

**Title:** _Chaos of Tomorrow_

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** _The wizardry world is living chaos of their unknown expose, __Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. __Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! half AU!_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

**Category:** Action/Adventure/ Sci-Fi

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** These chapters are fast, I don't want to loose time on explaining their live at the military school or placing unnecessary things.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Let's Be-friend

The second week of September came and Harry learned few things about his blonde roommate. They were suppose to bath at the same time, since they only have 15 minutes, to wake up, head down and finish their breakfast. When Draco was told about it, he completely refused to so the blonde would wake up five minutes early than normal to bathe and leave Harry to use the bathroom with no hurry.

After their news about being roommates, Draco hadn't spoken a word to the raven boy. Of course Harry might excuse him for his intense training the Sargent keep giving him as punishment even thought Draco did everything as told; Draco arrive every evening exhausted, sometimes unable to bath and study correctly.

Harry had taken some importance and worries towards the blonde which he noticed after spending days keeping an eye on him. He knew if Draco fail a subject he'll be submitted to another hard punishment, much worst than what he was handing at the moment. Thankfully, classes are taken with roommates and they to back up each others work so secretly Harry had been slipping extra essay on their work to back up Draco's lack of memory on them.

Though, Draco had never thanked him, and Harry knew if Ron and Hermione ever knew what he was doing for Draco, they would have not process the information at all.

"_You're helping that bloody bastard," he could imagine Ron saying._

"_Do you have a crush on him?" Hermione would ask._

But thinking about his best friends did not help matter, instead it sadden him more. He looked at the entrance as he hogged around the usual 3 miles every morning noticing Draco, along with the bag, finishing his push ups.

The blonde suddenly had taken a habit into leaning and using his right arm more than his left arm. Harry knew the blonde's wand hand was the right hand, and such action had taken Harry's curiosity allot; could the blonde be using magic to survive such trainings? Or there was something his right arm has that his left didn't?

Then again, the blonde didn't say a word, not even look into his eyes. So that kind of pissed off Harry allot. Can't the blonde understand he's not the only one in this situation?

Harry came out of the bathroom that evening; thankfully they were dismissed earlier for being Friday and weekend are reserve for special activities and studying. Draco was sitting on his bed, his back towards him, looking out of the window. His brushes and wounds were still visible and his sore eye has softened. His blonde hair was dripping wet soaking his white long sleeved shirt.

"Long sleeve? It's hot, why do you bother to wear a long sleeved shirt?" Harry asked drying his hair and throwing the tower at the basket on the corner.

Draco remained silence. Harry rolled his eyes and sat beside the blonde, looking at his serene stare spacing out into the training grounds. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Draco finally looked at him, glaring and pushed the raven boy off his bed. "Hey!"

"Go to Hell Potter," he hissed.

"Go to hell? If you haven't noticed Malfoy, I'm helping you out!"

"I didn't ask for your aid Potter."

" You insufferable bastard!" he growled at the blonde.

"Why thank you for the compliment," Draco replied sarcasm dropping on each word.

"Your pride really does blind you Malfoy. Face the truth Malfoy; I'm the only one you have-"

"I have nothing Potter; I don't need your brains to find my ways."

"Really? Then what are you going to do on the meantime?" Harry asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'll find my way out of here."

"Where's your wand Malfoy?" Harry asked; a smirk growing on his lips as the blonde's confidence dropped. "How are you going to perform magic?"

"I can perform wandless-"

"Really? Aren't you aware this is a military base and there are soldiers everywhere?"

"They're Muggle-"

"Don't try anything reckless Malfoy, magic won't work, believe me I tried." Draco was about to protest when the raven boy's words caught his attention.

"You already tried?" Harry sat down on his bed, looking pass by Draco.

"The Muggle woman who forced me here told me, they found out about the Ministry of Magic and they're equipped against any magical encounter. It looks as if they were searching for the best day to uncover us." His eyes landed on the silver orbs looking surprised.

"So we're stuck here?" the blonde asked, his entire almighty mask dropping.

"Unfortunately yes." Draco stood up from his bed, now pacing around the room.

"Impossible! There must be a way!"

"There isn't," he whispered, his emerald eyes following the blonde.

"Yes there is!" he shouted at the raven boy, his cheek reddening from anger. "There's always a way out!"

"I wish it would-"

"I'm getting tired from all this bloody training!"

"You think I don't?" Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Look Malfoy, the last letter I received from Mr. Weasley said that the wizardry world is living on chaos-"

"Of course they are Potter! Haven't you read it over the newspapers?"

"No," Harry replied a bit embarrassed, " But if he say 'is living then it means the wizardry world is still going on and haven't been completely defeat. Dumbledore will not let his people be in the open where Voldemort can easily take them."

Draco stared at the raven boy, resting his head on his hand while leaning forward. Harry is the Boy Who Lived; Harry is the cause of what Voldemort is behind of so The Great Dumbledore wouldn't let his little Golden Boy fall that easily on the wrong hands. "I can't believe this!" Draco said irritated. "How could they enter all those places we work so hard to hide? No wonder why father never liked them, bloody Muggles thinks they can over rule everything."

Harry tried to ignore the comment, "I told you, they were ready for it. They had something that suddenly let them see our places."

"Why now? Why us? I can't stand all this!" The blonde exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"Look Malfoy, all we have left to do is wait and be patience."

"Be patience? Do you think I'll sit and wait for Dumbledore to pop in?"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Draco growled like an angry dog and slumped back on his bed.

"Let's start all over, shall we?" Harry suggested extending his hand to Draco. Draco eyed it suspiciously. "There's not much left."

He rolled his eyes and joined hands with the raven boy. Harry noticed the tone of Draco's right hand: it was much darker than the rest of his skin...

**TBC...**

* * *

Notes: Ok so it's done. Little friendship. Soon we'll find out why Malfoy have different tones of sink. Next chapter comes the action! I wanted to be fast on this little friendship. 


	5. The Attack of The Gnosis

**Title:** _Chaos of Tomorrow_

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** _The wizardry world is living chaos of their unknown expose, __Harry is having weird feelings, Voldemort is looking for a weapon, and Draco is not entirely human. __Lots of mysteries answered! Slash! half AU!_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

**Category:** Action/Adventure/ Sci-Fi

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** Just a bit usual school fight.

**Chapter Four: The Attack of The Gnosis**

Harry never expected to find himself on a midday sharing dinner with none other than his once swore nemesis, Draco Malfoy; yet there wasn't much to say about it, both teenagers were trapped for some time now and being against each other wouldn't help matters now that their community is suffering severe causes.

The blonde on the other hand, look every day pissed and hopeless and that worry Harry allot into thinking that maybe things will never go back to normal. "How long has it been?" Draco asked, letting few blonde lock fall upon his face as he rest his chin on his hand that was leaning the elbow on the table for support as he poke his lunch. "A month?"

Harry lowered his fork and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Seems so."

Draco let go of his fork and sighed, "This is horrible; I miss my days at Hogwarts. It was much better."

Harry smiled weakly at the comment, "Everything was always better at Hogwarts."

"Though I use to be the bully, now I'm bullied," Draco murmured. Harry knew what Draco had meant. Few days ago a young lad just like their age had picked on Draco by referring as girly blonde to the Malfoy and throwing his untasted lunch on the blonde's shoulder, always staining some of his blonde locks and suit. It was a teenager with curly chestnut and hazel eyes by the name of McGregor. His lips seem to flashed with as smirk as he stood holding an empty tray, dressed on black trousers and white shirt.

"_Well what do we have here? The bunch of humble orphans." Harry could remember the scne just like yesterday, how Draco for once give the boy a damn hell of a blow compare to his._

_Draco, despite the situation he was not the kind of guy who would keep shut at something, especially been called humble; a word that really annoy him to hell. Angrily the blonde trashed his chair away at the force of standing up and stood face to face with the intruder._

"_How do you think you are you Mudblood, calling me humble." The boy sneered at his face, making Draco's blood boil._

"_You better watch your mouth girly blonde I'm your Sargent's son and I can easily end you up with a detention."_

"_Like I care!" Draco drawled glaring at the hazel eyed boy. " I could afford a better position than you, you filthy Mudblood. For your information, my family is ancient and far richer than you think."_

"_Really? Rich? Then why are you here eh?" Draco was about to answer when Harry yanked him from his sleeve away from the hazel eyed teenager _

"_He's not worth it," Harry murmured but the other boy seems to had heard it._

"_My, can't have a decent fight can you Malfoy?" the boy drawled, "Need other people to hold you up?"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about daddy's boy," Harry hissed angrily taking Draco by the sleeve and dragging him out, leaving their trays almost untouched._

"_At least I'm not a bloody scar head orphan who lost his parents by being drunkards."_

_Draco stopped wondering how the boy knew Harry's parents were death. "How does-"_

"_What did your mother did for a living oh so famous Harry Potter? Was she a whore?"_

_That seem to have hit the bottom on Harry's nerves; he angrily jumped at the chestnut haired boy. "Harry!" Draco had hastily exclaimed at the raven boy's reaction._

_Yells and pretest erupted around the Dining hall as Harry and the boy rolled over the floor, punching, scratching and strangling each other. "Potter! Stop it, you're going to get on trouble," Draco desperately said now getting hold of the raven boy and trying to push them away._

"_Let me strangle him!" Harry was murmuring through gritted teeth._

"_How pathetic can you be Potter?" the other teenager hissed shaking his clothes. _

"_You fucking bloody daddy's boy!" Harry yelled, "You're only a fucking spoiled brat."_

"_At least I have a father." Everyone else watching the fight expected Harry to fight back once again but this time the blow didn't came from Harry, but Draco himself; he slammed his right knuckles so hard on the chestnut haired boy's nose that Harry swore he could had heard the bones cracking._

"_My nose!" he yelled holding an extremely bleeding nose. Draco on the other hand did not show a single wince on pain or the fraction of his broken knuckles for such blow. _

"_What's going on here?" asked a tall man, that Harry identify as the Sargent's helper. The man took a look at the chestnuts severe injury and Draco's satisfying face._

"_He punched me!" the other boy said. "I bloody want to see him being punished."_

"_He will have -" Draco rolled his eyes and pushed pass by the crowd; Harry soon followed..._

"What are you thinking about?"Draco asked finishing his dinner. Luckily McGregor was no longer allowed to wander easily until his nose was fully healed.

"Nothing, just what happened with you and McGregor." Draco snorted as the fat lady from the kitchen yelled for them to finish and hand down the trays.

"You really hit him hard," Harry commented,

"He was so bloody- Argh insufferable bastard, he thinks he can be better than anybody else by insulting your parents." Draco hand over his and Harry's tray and continue walking to their room.

"You were that way Draco," the blonde stopped at this comment and glared hard at the raven boy.

"No way in hell Potter. I could have been arrogant and selfish but hell, never to insult your family."

Draco opened the door of their room and slumped down on the bed. Harry closed the door behind him softly and watched the blonde intently. Draco was breathing heavily, some of his blonde's lock falling across his face, covering most of his face. "You ok?"

"We definitely have to find a bloody way out; I'm loosing my patience! And don't say there isn't because there will be!" Draco added at the end before Harry could answer, " If I have to kill for it, I will Harry."

"Draco-"

"Don't start saying it's-"

"Draco, look!" Harry had finally yelled out, pointing at the window. Just as he turned over, the ground beneath them trembled horribly strong that knocked Harry off his feet.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" A scream from outside made them scramble to the window but it was the greatest mistake they could had made. Outside was a horrible thirteen feet long and 5 feet wide creature, with enormous arms, broad, and extremely muscular body. He was almost faceless, saved for the small black eyes and two feet long mouth that was hanging open, exposing his wet greenish tongue and numerous sharps teeth.

He was trashing and stomping the ground madly with his massive raw red colored body. Both teenagers watched, like under a stunning spell how the soldiers step out with their weaponry ready and one by one were grasped by the monster, turned white and vanquished in a blitz of salty residues in one single gulp.

"This is not happening," Harry had murmured feeling shivering and cols sensations prickle his stomach and arms. Beside him, Draco leaned over the window, dizzy for support. "Draco what's-"

The blonde shook his head and hastily reaching for his hand. "I...I can't see properly," he whispered a bit hoarsely. The ground beneath them shook tremendously once again. Harry grasped the blonde in time before falling down and dragged him out of the door.

"We have to get out of here! Here's our chance!" Draco hissed out, now leaning at the wall after the third earthquake that pushed them apart.

"Get out? With that bloody thing in our way?" He exclaimed incredulously but Draco leaned farther with his eyes closed and slammed his right hand on the wall. The wall cracked under his blow, shocking Harry.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" The blonde pushed himself off the wall, holding his ribs and opening his eyes slowly. Everything around looked different, the walls around him flashed like an old unsigned TV channel; he could barely hear what Harry was murmuring. He saw the raven boy, grasped him by his forearm and helping him walk all the way down the hallway. Over Harry's sight he could have heard a beeping sound and the small imprints of Harry Potter over the upper sight of his vision. Was he a machine or something?

Just as he looked at the people, screaming and running madly to look for a way to save themselves he noticed his sight was much darker and sometime flashed less colorful but it was more visible now. He felt Harry tensed ahead and look up.

A creature, no more than seven feet long, slim, long arms, blue transparent and half faceless snooped down at them. Just as he did, dozens of number flashed on Draco's sight, like a computer would have done so and start pointing glowing part upon the creature's body.

"Gnosis?" Was all Draco could have murmured; the creature roared and spread his wide long arms at them ready to kill...

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
